


【SJ】Attention

by DYMC



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: PWP，NC 17万人迷学长 × 小包子学弟WARNING! 未成年！（20-）请确定可以接受再阅读，非常感谢





	【SJ】Attention

Attention

Sho Sakurai × Jun Matsumoto

 

学生时代的暗恋通常都会无疾而终，对大多数人来说，这通常是青春纯爱多拉马的一贯发展方式，但松本润的暗恋似乎并不愿意就这样结束在暗恋对象毕业的这个暑假。多么“甜蜜、青涩，又略显稚气”的恋情，而这种情节常常有两个你能在各种纯爱小说里见到的主角。樱井翔是最受欢迎的那种学长，你知道，每个人在青春期都会偷偷喜欢上这样的男孩（如果有的话），染着金发戴着耳钉、在足球队踢前锋，甚至还是学生会长。他每次考试都是第一名，情人节收到最多巧克力，抽屉和储物柜一打开就会掉出情书，却偏偏又从来没答应过任何人和他交往。他笑的时候鼻子会皱起来，而且还打了脐钉。松本润去二宫和也家写作业的时候如数家珍，对面的人叼着橙汁吸管对好友的情报兴趣寥寥，更感兴趣的是怎么才能速通前天刚买的游戏。

而松本润和樱井翔就大不一样了，他受欢迎，但受欢迎的方向更倾向于人人都把他当作一个小包子、小宝贝或者什么其他可爱的生物，这种情况在他戴牙套的第二年稍微有了点改善。二宫和也警惕性极强，生怕自己展现出进化成小王子势头的宝贝弟弟被谁当作一朵在情史上“值得收藏”的玫瑰花苞给掐了去，这就是为什么他真的不爱听到松本润提起那个万人迷学长，这个抽条的小包子每天跟着樱井翔转就已经够让他绝望的了。

他可以用自己引以为傲的观察力和大脑发誓樱井翔绝对不怀好意，是的，松本润这么明显的喜欢也能叫暗恋吗？只有拥有最为少女漫画脑回路的松本润才会觉得自己的小心思没人发现得了，但二宫和也碰巧那么一次闲极无聊陪着松本润去看球赛的时候就发现了，樱井翔路过一排拿着矿泉水等他的漂亮女孩，却接过了自己弟弟手上那瓶喝过一口的カルピス兑苏打水。

“他也不怕下半场打嗝。”二宫和也白眼翻到地球另一头的巴西。松本润拿着剩了半瓶的饮料不知道如何是好，事后红着脸说翔くん也许就是想喝甜的吧或者觉得喝自己认识的人的水会比较safe……二宫和也觉得那他也可以去喝队友的运动饮料啊，而且难道你这杯不明液体看起来要比没开封的矿泉水安全吗？哈？！你居然叫他翔くん？？？他已经不是櫻井さん了吗？

“我问他暑假可不可以来给我辅导作业，他同意了耶。”松本润小心翼翼地试探。

二宫和也默默地拿起他的手机把自己的号码设置成了紧急联系人。

 

“别又睡着啦。”樱井拿铅笔轻轻敲了两下小学弟的脑门儿，这点力度被前发一缓冲更是仿若无物，松本的一双大眼睛险些又要闭上，他担心是不是眼皮支撑不住这两段又长又密的睫毛的重量才让他昏昏欲睡。“那我们休息一下吧，状态不好的话就是无意义劳动了。”

暑假刚开始的时候樱井把他那头亮闪闪的金发染回了黑色，发尾推上去露出一截清爽的后颈，看起来更像是个温温柔柔的家庭教师了。大学入学的话，总觉得换个造型会更好，他本人是这么解释的。翔くん这样也很帅，松本站在玄关脱口而出，真诚得让人无法怀疑（他自己倒是又手足无措起来），而那天松本想着不能太正式显得不像是准备好好学习，也不能太随意影响自己的形象。他早早起来洗了澡，仔仔细细擦了身体乳，还比每次都认真地卷了头发。这些精心准备完全毁于他傻乎乎站在玄关就忍不住了的真情流露，无论怎么想都应该是樱井翔的错。不过被夸奖的人貌似很是受用，笑的时候鼻子的确皱起来像个得意的小男孩。他按了门铃之后实在有些忐忑，相比起染金发戴耳钉的样子，即使是樱井翔也不能百分百确定现在的他是否足够让自己的雇主满意。

他有点后悔答应到松本家里来给他补课是在暑假过了快一半的某天，因为小包子（现在是小王子了）做到第四篇英语听力的时候居然就这么撑着脑袋睡着了，鼻尖都要挨到桌面上。他当然不是因为学生太不认真才感受到这份“工作”的压力，从某种程度上来说，他现在后悔完全是因为当初他自己手贱去捅了窗户纸。松本打瞌睡也还在嘟嘟囔囔发出几个像是他名字的音节，樱井没急着把他叫醒（事实证明从这一步开始他就做了个错误的选择），近在咫尺的脸颊看起来手感格外好，他戳了戳热气腾腾的包子，压低声音说はい。

翔くん……大好き。

饶是樱井翔这种万花丛中过片叶不沾身的人心里也咯噔了一下。还不止一下，是好几下。  
其实他知不知道松本喜欢自己呢？毕竟一个人如果不喜欢你的话，大约也是不会半夜一个电话打过来问翔くん，你睡了吗，我睡不着可不可以陪我聊聊天。那他喜不喜欢松本呢，这就要想想有几个吵醒他好梦还被他挂断电话的人三分钟不到又接到十几岁的樱井翔好脾气的回拨。松本也不是没说过隐晦的喜欢，樱井总要把那些话当成是再普通不过的来自小学弟的仰慕，一般他会摸摸小包子的头，那个时候他还戴着牙套呢。时间一久，虽说松本还是黏着他围着他转，但也很少再说喜欢了。樱井翔收到再多巧克力和情书，女朋友从来一个也没有，他成绩好，被大家闹起来也只是说课业太重，不过和松本一起看的电影和展览，光门票就能填满半个相册。

“ごめん…”被敲敲额头叫醒的松本不好意思地笑，樱井坐在他身边像个柑橘味的热源，因为温度上升蒸发出更多暧昧的费洛蒙，没人能说爱情的本质是不是激素反应。怕他着凉的学长体贴地关了空调，小风扇尽职尽责地给周边空气降温，这点聊胜于无的凉风对耐热指数为负的樱井来说显然不太够。外激素经由嗅觉器官给下丘脑带来刺激，这大概可以解释松本为什么会伸出手指去碰樱井额角还没来得及滑下来的一滴汗。“翔くん好烫啊。”

对年轻人来说，再多么心血来潮多么不经过大脑的冲动行为，似乎都有合理的解释。天气太热、留香太久的牛奶冰淇淋味身体乳、大橙子似的体香混着少年的汗水、放松时不小心蹭到对方小腿的裸足、梦话里意料之外的告白，这些小小的骚动有它们自成一派的逻辑，它们热切地推动一个拥抱或者一个亲吻、一句不经修辞的炽热的叹息。

“小润是不是喜欢我。”这也是自成一派的逻辑导致的陈述语气问句，天要下雨，意气风发的男孩子们要打直球，都是拦不住的事情。

这句话比樱井挂着汗珠的脑门可烫多了。松本短促地抽了口气，不知道到底是被某个过于敏感的词戳中，还是面前的圆眼睛学长用句号结尾的肯定语气总是让他心动得不得了。樱井偏着头朝他靠近，这样的场景似曾相识，这个角度松本也曾经在被窝里悄悄地抱着漫画书想象过，而他不知道的是被暗恋的学长也常常在与他相处时为脑子里出现和可爱的、被他当作弟弟的小学弟接吻的画面而懊恼不已。

“小润是不是也偷偷给我送过巧克力。”樱井对这件事的肯定程度就如同他万分确定自己早上起床后的第一件事是喝一杯温开水、晚上睡觉前做的最后一件事是打开加湿器，那么这句话就不是为了得到答案，而是某种由99.9%的可能性构成的进攻。松本薄薄的眼皮像是又达到了承重能力的极限，两簇长睫毛扑腾着扇动起玫瑰色的气旋。一招极巧妙的以退为进，虽然并不是出于本人的意愿，他只不过太紧张甚至不敢直视樱井的眼睛，但他颤巍巍阖上眼皮的样子看上去实在太像在说“请和我接吻”，尤其是这张逐渐出落成小王子的漂亮脸蛋上还带着微妙的、破罐子破摔的期待神色。

空气很热，手很热，嘴唇也很热。松本稍微抬起下巴，仰起脸的角度仿佛一只等待奖励的猫咪，樱井单手撑在小学弟的椅背上把他整个人压进椅子里，右手行云流水地撩起松本T恤的下摆。被按住抚摸亲吻的人形猫咪乖巧地抬起手臂搂住学长的肩膀，和肖想已久的暗恋对象“亲密接触”果然让迷迷糊糊的大脑愈发短路，松本像是一颗小熊软糖失足跌落进了煮得咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的果酱，软绵绵黏糊糊地挂在樱井肩头。“所以和我交往也可以的吧，润。”

“问得太晚啦，下次记得赶在强吻别人之前哦。”松本的脸颊绯红，喘着气笑眯眯地点头。这下换成樱井不知所措了，如果非要形容一下他的心情，大概就是最后一道大题交卷的时候发现写错了符号、考试最后两分钟把正确的选择题急匆匆涂改掉。松本趁机把手指尖插进樱井修剪了不久的看上去毛绒绒的发尾里，樱井给他讲课的时候他偶尔神游，思考这头显得樱井十二分沉稳的黑发到底是什么质感是他必做的功课之一。没等到有人反对这种摸头动作简直像在把自己当作大型犬，在让人ドキドキ方面十分上手、唯一阻碍就是脸皮薄、因此认真起来杀伤力极强的松本再次把目标完美击沉，“但是翔くん的话，就算犯傻也很帅气哦。”

樱井一向是对自己的臂力很有自信的，虽说足球小子反而胳膊比较有优势听上去有点搞笑，不过此时此刻一口气就能把手底下香香软软的人提溜到膝盖上真是帮了大忙了。这一下又把松本折腾得晕乎乎，十八九岁的男孩子有点急色地摁住他的腰把他往自己下半身带，从未见过的毫无余裕的樱井叫他有点想笑又有点羞涩。体脂率低到个位数的少年一点软肉全都长在大腿根和屁股上，跨坐的姿势让那点格外色情的柔软线条暴露无遗。松本哼哼唧唧地低头和樱井接吻，学长的吻技意外的好，舌头带着撩拨意味地舔过他的上颚和口腔内壁。他忿忿地换着角度配合这个攻击性十足的亲吻，软下腰方便樱井的手指从牛仔裤的缝隙里一路摸进去。

“好色啊，マツ。”饱满的臀部和紧身牛仔裤让他的手只能挤进臀缝里，松本被摸得快变成一团煮过头的年糕也没忘记在樱井的腹肌上占便宜，被吃豆腐的学长吃吃地笑出声，干脆脱了上衣让这位目标明确的观众老爷一饱眼福。福利时间总是有限，樱井翔的营业是需要回报的，松本的手指还在脐钉上恋恋不舍，红着脸被他连拉带拽地隔着裤子按上硬梆梆的勃起。只靠目测就尺寸可观的下半身在亲手摸到之后更有大事不妙的实感，松本口齿不清，黏黏糊糊地说抽屉里有一支护手霜，末了还要找补是你喜欢的柑橘系。总觉得自己是不是掉进什么圈套了……樱井欣然被牵着鼻子走，捏着小学弟粉粉嫩嫩的乳头说好的我带了套，果然看到松本整个人噌地变了颜色，连带着耳朵尖都烧起来。

所以说你做家教为什么会带套啦，听起来就很变态不是吗？松本看着自己的牛仔裤连同内裤被嫌弃地扔到门口的时候有半秒用来腹诽了一下面前鼻尖挂着汗珠、用牙咬开安全套包装袋的池面学长，另外半秒用来庆幸爸爸妈妈去旅游姐姐去约会，十有八九要在男朋友家过夜。但留给他胡思乱想的时间一秒不能再多了，说实话他很清楚这个在大家面前阳光得没有阴影的学长好皮相下不仅抖S甚至偶尔还有点控制狂的本质。

虽然樱井的确抖S没错，但他在做准备工作的时候可是极其温柔体贴的。弹钢琴的细长手指和修剪得极短的指甲裹着香味清新的乳霜在松本的身体里摸索，被过分体贴的人急不可耐地用大腿内侧蹭蹭樱井裸露的皮肤，于是马上被精准地狠狠按住前列腺的位置，脸上挂着泪甜腻地软着声音求饶。差不多到松本快被玩得射出来，樱井才终于结束了他漫长磨人的准备环节，这个人的耐心程度在某些时候真是登峰造极，松本的下半身各种亮晶晶湿滑的体液差点弄脏被他们完全忘在脑后的英语卷子。

“嗯——翔くん——”现在他又一次被身体力行地解释了什么叫“more is more”。樱井抓住手中柔韧度超乎想象的细腰完全不留情面地顶进去，要是说这个人跟一分钟前的他不是同一个人格大概也有人会相信。松本被操到高潮的时候颤抖得像块牛奶布丁，连蜷缩起来的脚趾都泛着情动的粉色，绵长的鼻音配上湿漉漉的睫毛让人施虐欲大发。樱井原本停下来想要享受一下滚烫的肉壁因为主人的高潮蠕动着吮吸自己的阴茎，但看起来好像再接再厉地操开这枚熟透的水蜜桃是更优选项。学长腾出手把自己落下来的打湿的前发一股脑撸到后头，松本察觉到危机似的本能地挣扎了一小下，然后就再次被乖乖拖回了樱井的怀里，毕竟谁能拒绝这样的樱井翔呢。樱井伸手爱抚被顶得微微凸起的小腹，听到松本哑着嗓子发出饕足而粘腻的哼声才满意地亲亲他滚烫的侧颈。

 

松本是第二天才发现自己肩膀上那个圆润的牙印的，椭圆形的咬痕刚好在T恤只能遮住一半的位置，似乎是在彰显始作俑者的好牙口。他艰难地试图从被窝里爬起来，他得趁和二宫和也约好打卡某家甜品店的时间到来之前找到一件可以瞒天过海的衬衣，毕竟是他撒娇卖乖强行把人家从家里拖出来——

“润……还早，再睡一会。”不知道是被窝成精了还是他天长日久想赖床的心思终于实体化，总之有只手磨磨蹭蹭地抓住了他的手腕，还顺便往他胳膊上摸了一把。

对不起了nino…！如果我待会实在找不到办法遮住那个牙印，请你务必当作没看见吧……！


End file.
